KittyGab & BallBoy
by VNessaGirlForeverV
Summary: Summary inside! Troyella, Chaylor others
1. Summary

**She's 21 and beautiful.**

Shows a girl with long brown curls & hasel brown eyes.

**She's going to Stanford University with her next best friend.**

Shows Gabi and Taylor sitting and working in class.

**She's living in an apartment with her next best friend in Stanford, Californien.**

Show's Gabi and Taylor painting nails together in their kitchen.

**He's 22 and hot!**

Shows a guy with short brown hair and sky blue eyes.

**He's playing for the Lakers with his best bud.**

Shows Troy and Chad shooting baskets on a field.

**He's living here and there sometimes alone sometimes with his best bud.**

Shows Troy in the airport.

**They're best friends since they were born.**

Shows two babies, one with hasel brown eyes and one with sky blue eyes.

Shows two 8 years olds kids running around in a garden chasing each other.

Shows two 14 years old teenagers sitting eating ice cream on the beach.

Shows two 20 years old adults sitting drinking coffee and talking outside a café.

**She's KittyGab**

"KittyGab you're anoying me!"

**& He's BallBoy**

"Well BallBoy I'm bored!"

**And no one can tear them apart.**

Shows Gabriella chasing Troy then jumping on his back and Troy twirling her around.

Shows Troy pulling Gabriella over his shoulder.

**STARRING!**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella studying.

Shows Gabriella shopping with Taylor.

Shows Gabriella walking in the park with her dog Shadow.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy scoring the last point before the time runs up.

Shows Troy & Chad walking with caps and sunglasses around in the city.

Shows Troy watching a Ball game on TV

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

Shows Taylor laughing in the Hallway of Stanford.

Shows Taylor walking on the street with Gabriella.

Shows Taylor dreaming over a note.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows Chad playing with his Basket Ball outside a Hotel.

Shows Chad and Troy running away from a bucnh of girls.

Shows Chad dreaming over a picture.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows Sharpay in a huge office with 5 assistens.

Shows Sharpay on the phone with Gabriella & Taylor.

Shows Sharpay sitting on a Hotel bed with her dog Boi.

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows Ryan teaching kids to dance.

Shows Ryan and Sharpay on a beach in Hawaii.

Shows Ryan walking around in NY looking at shops.

**& Chris Warren JR as Zeke Baylor**

Shows Zeke in a kitchen cooking.

Shows Zeke, Troy and Chad pplaying BB in a park.

Shows Zeke eating cookies while reading a cokkingbook.

**KittyGab & BallBoy**


	2. Chapter 1: Sunglasses & Caps

Gabriella and Taylor were walking down the hallways in Stanford University trying to get through the crowd to class.

Gabriella giggled "Now way that's SO not true!" Taylor giggled too "Yes it is... I was there and saw it with my own eyes!" Gabriella giggled more. Oh yeah it was true she knew it cuz he had told her after it happened... Her best friend. He had fallen backwards and fallen right into a painting there still was drying. It had been hilarious but as always she stood up for his case.

Gabriella pulled out a magazine to read an interview. Interviewer: "So Troy what's the worst nickname you have that you know you'll live with the rest of your life?" Troy: "Well that has to be 'BallBoy'. But there's only one who can and sadly will call me that!" Gabriella laughed. Oh you'll live with that name Bolton.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Miss Montez" A guy with sunglasses and a baseball cap walked up next to Gabriella and Taylor. First she couldn't believe her eyes then the second thing she knew was she was standing yelling at him. "Damn BallBoy why haven't you answered my calls? Emails? Text messages??? And why couldn't you find some time sooner to go off that freaking ball court and get your ass here to Stanford???!!! I'm your best friend!!!!!!" "Shhhhh KittyGab... everyone's looking at us!" He covered her mouth. Gabriella was still yelling under his hand.

Taylor turned to everyone "This is none of your business!" A girl walked up to Taylor "Isn't it Troy Bolton? The over famous Troy Bolton???" Suddenly a lot more students paid attention

"You're really bad at picking costumes, why didn't you let Shar help you?" Gabriella whispered to Troy. "Where's the exit?" Gabriella pointed down the hall "There". "Okai doki" Troy pulled Gabriella over his shoulder and turned to Taylor, he gave her a rose with a note on "Lovely words from Chad to you and I'm going to borrow my best friend for the rest of the day if you don't mind" Taylor looked at the rose "Sure whatever take her".

"In ten seconds she's gonna get all dreamy -4..3...2...1, now!" Taylor got an all dreamy look on her face as she read the note from Chad. "That's kinda the same look Chad has on his face when he looks at Tay's picture" "Of course dumb ass they're insanely in love! Now put me down!" "Bye Tay" Troy said and began walking "Bye have fun!" Taylor waved.

"You know Troy Bolton?" A girl came over to Taylor "Personal!" A cheerleader came out from the crowd "Geeky Gabriella is his best friend?!" "If you say it one more time, I'll tell Troy and he'll come down here personal and kick your ass!!" Taylor hissed and the cheerleader backed away. Taylor smiled satisfied with the new power she just had gotten and walked to English.

KittyGab&BallBoyKittygab&BallBoyKittyGab&BallBoy

"Bolton put me down!!!" Troy walked out the exit with Gabriella still over his shoulder "Nope" He looked around "Damn it!" Gabriella frowned "Oh so BallBoy can't find his car now huh? Are you telling me your brain is filled so much with BB that you can't remember stuff anymore?" Troy smacked her ass lightly "Ow! Hey you're my best friend not my lover! Now put me down!" She hit his back

"Ah, found it!" he walked over to his car and put Gabriella in the car seat in front, he walked over and sat down in the drivers seat. "You owe me ice cream for what you've done!" She pouted "Awww, is little KittyGab mad at Troy???" Gabriella hit him "Ow!" "HA"

KittyGab&BallBoyKittygab&BallBoyKittyGab&BallBoy

Taylor had finally found out how to make her English class a little less bored, when someone knocked on the door to the class room. "Come in" Her teacher said. A guy with big sunglasses on and a cap which he probably tried to hide his big afro with walked in and said "I'm looking for a Miss McKessie?" Taylor got up as fast as she could and ran over to the guy and hugged him. "Uhm I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" "Oh I'm so sorry" He pulled his sunglasses off "I'm Chad Danforth and I would like to borrow my girlfriend for the rest of the day if you don't mind?" Taylor looked around on her 'Classmates' which all had dropped their mouths or jaw or whatever way under the floor.... "Taylor is dating THE Chad Danforth??" A girl suddenly said "Sure you can Mr Danforth" Chad pulled Taylor with him outside and as the door closed he pined her up at the wall and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, when he pulled back. "Wo...oow" Taylor stunned. "I know" he kissed her jaw line then took her hand "Come on I'm taking you out!"

KittyGab&BallBoyKittygab&BallBoyKittyGab&BallBoy

Troy walked over to Gabriella's side of the car with a bowl of ice cream "Someone ordered some ice cream?" Gabriella took the ice cream out of Troy's hands "Finally!" Troy got in the car again and began driving to Gabriella's apartment.

20 Minutes later he stopped the car "Okay KittyGab, ready to run?" "How do you live with that?" "I get used to it". They got out and began running to the elevator. "So which floor?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and pressed bottom 4 "Bottom 4 I guess" "Good guess!" When they entered floor 4 they walked through a hall and came to a door with the number 111. "There's numbers on the doors? It's like living in a hotel!" They got into the apartment "Wow!" Troy looked around; he never thought the girls apartment would be as big as it was. "I know I said that too when I first saw it! We won the money to buy it, in a Decathlon Competition" Troy grinned "So it isn't that stupid to be as smart as you are!" "Shut up BallBoy". "Allright" He flopped down on the couch "I'm gonna change, make your self comfortable!" "Already done!" Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes at him for like the 10th time that day.

KittyGab&BallBoyKittygab&BallBoyKittyGab&BallBoy

Chad lead Taylor outside the University to a Limo. "Holy crap Chad!" "My girl has to get the best" Taylor smiled at him and got in the Limo. "So baby, where are You takin' me?" Chad grinned "That's a surprise!" Taylor puted "Pwease...!!!" Chad knew he couldn't resist it but stod up and said "No, I'm not saying it!" Taylor crossed her arms and played mad and Chad laughed "You're cute when you do that, you know?" Taylor just kept on sitting with crossed arms being mad. The Limo stopped 15 minutes later infront of a very expensive Dress store. "Oh my freaking god! Do you know how expensive that store is!!???" Chad smiled "Yeah I do, and I'm taking you here cuz my girl has to get the best!" Taylor kissed him and they went out of the Limo and into the store.

So not really long but they'll probably don't be longer the chapters so please review!!!!


End file.
